<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgin wolf girl by D_rissing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200852">Virgin wolf girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing'>D_rissing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tarzan (1999), The Jungle Book (1967)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Behavior, Doggy Style, Dry Sex, F/M, Female Mowgli, Loss of Virginity, sex deal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Investigating some outsiders staying at the man village, Mowgli discover a dark truth about one of them. Discovered while snooping, she now must convince the hunter to spare her and her animal friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgin wolf girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Experimenting with the "Female Mowgli" idea.</p>
<p>inspiration: https://www.deviantart.com/nobledragon12/art/Young-Mowgli-831489124</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night at what it was known in the jungle as the “Man village” everyone was sleeping after a really busy day of work. The only exception was a slender, tan skinned, black haired-girl with black eyes; dressed in a bright red loincloth and chest wrap around her undeveloped breasts.</p>
<p>Mowgli moved as silence as she could to a close by tree. Her bare feet didn’t make much noise yet she was careful, she didn’t want to awake anyone by mistake. With great agility she jumped and grab a branch launching herself into the window of a building.</p>
<p>Inside looked like a normal room for the village. A single hammock, some jars, a plate with fruits. The only thing different was the backpacks and trunks packed in one corner.</p>
<p>Earlier that week a group of white peoples arrived at the village. Calling themselves explores they paid the chief to stay for a time. However one for them really gave Mowgli a really bad vibe (even more when since that time animals in the jungle have been disappearing or have been found death by weird wounds). So this night she decided to investigate</p>
<p>Getting inside the room, the wolf-girl began searching into the backpacks pulling out maps, some spare clothes and shoes, a compass (though she didn’t know what that was) and other articles.</p>
<p>“Bah nothing here” she claim frustrate thought a piece of paper called her attention. Grabbing it she notice it was full of images of panther, tigers, bears, monkeys…the great majority with a big red X on them “what’s this?” she didn’t know why to this made her bad feeling came back ten fold.</p>
<p>Turning around she looked the trunks…. maybe the answer was there?</p>
<p>Walking there she took a deep breath before opening the lid…she almost screamed.</p>
<p>Inside was a shotgun surrounded by animal pelts…dozens of pelts of different types…she could recognize some like wolf and monkey pelts…even some crocodile fangs and deer`s antlers where inside</p>
<p>“What…what’s this?¡¡¡” she wondered in fright.</p>
<p>“that will be my profit” said a voice behind her. There standing in the door, arm crossed was the man she distrusted.</p>
<p>He was tall, slender and muscular. With a mustachioed and brown hair with gray sides. He was dressed on yellow pants and a white undershirt (his yellow vest in his hands).</p>
<p>“Well must said this was a surprise” he said on a pompous voice “I knew you were watching me but didn’t take you for a stalker” he of course had notice the wild girl (as some villagers call her) looking at him form the distance.</p>
<p>Mowgli felt fear as he began to walk towards her. Immediately she run and try to jump back to the window to escape</p>
<p>“ah no…where you think you are going?” he said managing to short the distance between them and grab her ankle forcing her to the floor.</p>
<p>“ahhhhh” she cried and try to kick him “let me go¡¡¡¡”</p>
<p>“hey carefully” he said letting her ankle go to evade the kicks.</p>
<p>The wolf girl then tried to run again. However Clayton jumped on her tackling her down.</p>
<p>“You really are wild, don’t you?” he said trying to take hold of her arms.</p>
<p>“Shut up¡¡¡” Mowgli yelled trying to hit him “you…murderer…you have being killing animals in the jungle¡¡¡”</p>
<p>“Oh that?” said the hunter without care “I’m just taking my part for escorting those smart guys into the jungle every day” he managed to flip the girl on her belly and grab an arm on her back “while they look for old buildings I have time to hunt.                                                                                                            </p>
<p>“ahhhh no¡¡¡¡ you murderer” she cried trying to move rising her little as in the air as she tried to find footing to escape “the elder wont stand for this¡¡¡”</p>
<p>“hey settle down” he said putting himself behind her. With all that scandal she will wake everyone in the village and he really didn’t wanted to explain this to the elder. For what he saw apparently animals were sacred or something here and he had to do his hunting away from the village.</p>
<p>“No I will…eppppp” suddenly Mowgli stood still her eyes widen in surprise and worry.</p>
<p>In his movement Clayton have position himself behind the girl. His crotch was pressed against her covered ass. With all the movement it has awaken and she could feel the bulge.</p>
<p>Mowgli knew what it was since she has seen members of her old pack during mating season. Does that means he wanted to mate with her? She gulped…no wolf have mated with her before…but she knew that if he wanted she couldn’t do anything against it.</p>
<p>She began thinking…maybe if she mated with him he would stop hunting animals? Some members of her pack tended to forget hunting when the time came around…was a long shot since he was a human but if she could use this to make him stop….</p>
<p>Clayton was wondering why the previous fighting girl suddenly froze when she pressed her ass against his crotch and began grinding against it.</p>
<p>“eh?..what are you…?” he was confused and let her arm go. However she keep grinding herself to him making him groan.</p>
<p>“You…you want to mate…yes?” she said timidly “ummm well I…i will let you if…if you promise stop hunting” she finished pressing more against him</p>
<p>The hunter didn’t know what to said...was she selling herself to him?...and what she mean by mating?...do she think herself as the wolf people said rise her?</p>
<p>He groaned again as the small ass press against him…it have being long since he last fuck someone…and he didn’t dare try something in this village yet because of his job…he looked at the girl…she was still a child, not older that 10. Yet she was slender and quite exotic…. maybe he could try something.</p>
<p>Smiling he put a hand on her buttocks making her stop.</p>
<p>“oh? You serious?” he said caressing the small ass making her shudder “I only need to stop hunting if you let me fuck…sorry mate with you?</p>
<p>Mowgli nodded her head…well at least she has his attention, that was good right?</p>
<p>“hahaha well that’s a high price” he gave her a small smack making her yell in surprise “I suppose that if you manage to satisfice me I could stop”</p>
<p>“i...i can really” she said trying to sound convincing.</p>
<p>“hahahaha very well..i will judge that” grabbing the hem of her loincloth he pulled it down reveling her naked ass and pussy to him.</p>
<p>The girl felt her face warming up as he eyed her ass. Her shaved pussy was close and pink; looking tight to him.</p>
<p>“ummm not bad” he caressing her asscheek stopping just over her little slit “you have a soft skin despise your rough exterior”</p>
<p>Mowgli shuddered as he keeps touching her. She didn’t know why he didn’t just claim her instead of keep touching her like this. None of the wolves did things like this and to be honest, it felt weird. His fingers suddenly found her slit making her moan.</p>
<p>“ahhhh…uggg please just..ahhhh do it” she said as she trembled. It felt weird, it sent shcoks through her body that she didn’t fully understand or like. But she had to do this if she wanted to save the animals of the jungle.</p>
<p>Clayton was taken back…did she really wanted it like this? Her slit was dry and looked quite small. However the girl just kept whimpering like a dog and wiggling her ass to him.</p>
<p>“I’m just preparing you” said the hunter moving away his hands to pull down his pants “but if you are going to insist like that” his erected cock bounced out falling on her ass</p>
<p>“ummmmm just do it” she said with fright in her voice. That thing was big even for wolf standards</p>
<p>“If you insist” grabbing the piece of meat. Clayton guided it towards her entrance and pressed against it.</p>
<p>“ah…ahhhhhhh” Mogwli bit hard trying to stop herself from screaming. Her fist closed and her toes curled in pain as her slit was open by the cock “ah ahhhhh uggg ahhhhhhh”</p>
<p>“ahhhh oh god…this is ahhhh tight” the hunter cried in pleasure. The dry canal tightened over his cock, as he basically had to force it inside her. The walls close on him almost painful as he pressed trying to introduce his length inside her.</p>
<p>“ah ah..it..ahhhh hurts ahhhhh¡¡¡¡” the wolf girl cried feeling herself been stretched “ahhhh nononononono ahhhh to much ahhhh” she tried to move but his hand fell on her head forcing it into the floor.</p>
<p>“ahhh no...you wont umm walk on me now little girl ahhhhhhh” clayton groaned filling the resistance of her hymen “you…want it..now you ahh have it¡¡¡¡” he pressed harder breaking the small barrier.</p>
<p>“agggggggggggg” Mowgli cried as blood erupted from her pussy. Pain as she never felt before shoot through her body freezing her in place.</p>
<p>“ahhh so good” Clayton moaned almost cumming from the pleasure. Her small size squeezed his member in a delight form. He never had a girl as tight as this one. He stood in place just savoring the sensation.</p>
<p>The girl was trembling feeling herself paralyze by pain. She could feel his member filling her canal and basically touching her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes while at the same time blood dripped into the floor.</p>
<p>However she couldn’t rest much longer, as the hunter began moving in and out her.</p>
<p>“ah ah…oh yeah umm ahhhh so tight ahhh so good” he groaned as he moved his hips fucking her whole canal up to her womb “ah ah uggg so tight ahhhhhh umm”</p>
<p>“ah ah ah uggg it ah ah hurts ah ah no please wait ah ah ugg ah ah ah” Mowgli cried as he fuck her. His cock threating to enter her womb as her face and chest rubbed against the wooden floor.</p>
<p>In each movement more blood dripped out. Soon a small puddle was formed but the hunter didn’t notice or care as he kept bumping in and out the small girl. His cock felt squeezed between the tight walls in a way that he was sure they were milking him. His hand closed on her dark locks almost pulling them in his ecstasy.</p>
<p>“ah ah…oh so good…ah ah..i don’t think I can...ah ah oh here I come...ah ah ahhhhhhh” soon he erupted inside her.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhhh” she cried as she felt a warm liquid filling her.</p>
<p>“ah…so good..umm ahhhh” he moaned as he keep releasing before pulling out. Cum and blood flood out falling forming puddles on the floor.</p>
<p>Mowgli fell on her belly trying to breath. Her pussy was hurting her in a way she didn’t thought was possible. She was trembling in pain and cold even when her skin was sweating.</p>
<p>“ah ah….thats it?” she wondered “you satisfice…that means no hunting?” she asked between breaths. However her ankle was grabbed and she was turned on her back.</p>
<p>“ahhh” she cried in surprise as the hunter enter her vision “w-what?..ahhhh” he grabbed her chest bind and tear it away reveling her child breast to him.</p>
<p>“You think that’s all?” he mock playing with a nipple “that was just round one wolf girl” he chuckled as he pulled the nipple.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhhh” she cried in pain as he grabbed her legs forcing them open in the air and take position again “no wait im not..ahhhhhhh”</p>
<p>Clayton entered her in one go and began moving again. The previous activities had made her wet and easier to fuck yet she was still so tight, but that just made it better for him.</p>
<p>“ah ah yes ohhh so good umm ah ah ah”</p>
<p>“No wait it hurts ahhhh no please ahhhhhh” she cried in pain. Her feet bounce in the air as he moved in and out her. Her eyes only see his evil smirk as he enjoy it.</p>
<p>“hahahaha ummmm really?...cause im loving it ah ah ah ah” he move his face closer to the bouncing foot moving his nose over the dirty sole to her toes where he moved his tongue between them.</p>
<p>“ahhhhh no not that ahhhhhh” she cried as he sucked her toes “please wait ah ah ahhhh¡¡¡”</p>
<p>“uggg ah aha ah…..no I wont ah ah I think I will enjoy ahhh yes this all I can ah ah ugg ahh here I come ah aha again ahhhhh” he cried releasing a new load inside her.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhhhh” her belly grew as it was been fill with his semen. Clayton pulled out letting some shots on her face and chest</p>
<p>“ummm not bad” he cleaned his forehead of sweat “I think I will need to fresh myself before sleeping” grinning he looked at the naked girl. Her dark skin almost shined in sweat. Her small nipples covered in cum. The same cum coming from her open pussy like a river “or maybe I just keep doing this until I get tired” he spread her legs again “be happy you do are satisficing me” he pressed against her “so tomorrow I wont hunt any wolf…maybe will change them for a bear instead¡¡¡”</p>
<p>And with a horror look Mogwli was fucked again.</p>
<p>“aggg don’t..ah ah don’t you dare..ahaha hurting ah ah Ba..Baloo¡¡¡¡ ah ah ah” she cried trying to kick again “you promise¡¡¡¡”</p>
<p>“hahahaha slow there wild girl” he said grabbing her legs and simply buring his cock deeper inside “I promise not hunt wolves..you never said anything about bears” he force her legs at the side of her head buring his cock into her womb.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡” her screams increased making the hunter look around in worry. But his eyes fell on the red pieces of clothing in the floor “nooooo¡¡¡ help¡¡¡help¡¡help¡¡¡ugggggg” suddenly Clayton introduced her own wrap into her mouth silencing her.</p>
<p>“That’s better” he said letting go of her legs and turning her back on her belly, rising her ass up “and I think you will prefer this position like the wild beast you are” he added with a smile entering her again</p>
<p>“ug ug ug gugggg” She complained tying to crawl away from the pain.</p>
<p>“Stay still¡¡¡” he ordered her as he slapped her ass</p>
<p>“uggg¡¡¡¡” a new wave of pain forced her to stop.</p>
<p>“That’s right good dog” he mocked “nice doggie” he chuckled as his hands massaged her firm buttocks as he bumped against her pussy with force. Her nails scratched the floor as he massaged her skin. “hehehe maybe I will try this hole later” he said in lust “but for now…” he grunted as he bumped faster against her.</p>
<p>“ug ug ug ug ug ug ug” she groaned in pain until she felt him releasing his load again inside her “uggggggg¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡”</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhhh” he let out a nice sigh of relief “that was what I needed” he said pulling out her ruined hole letting her fall on the floor, cum flooding out her entrance.</p>
<p>The hunter smiled at the sight.</p>
<p>“well I think you did satisfie me my dear so I think I should hold my side of the deal” he said in fake kind voice as he grabbed her loincloth and use it to clean himself “be free to stay the night if you want, after all a gentlemen don’t let a nice girl walk back home naked” he chuckled throwing the stained cloth at her “but do clean yourself, have some decency” he strip fully and walked to his hammock “although this only cover tomorrow…after that who knows…maybe you can return and try to do another deal if you want” he smiled before laying down.</p>
<p>The jungle girl remained there, tears falling from her eyes as her whole body felt on fire. And the worst thing was that she wasn’t sure if she managed to save anyone from the hunter who in the morning returned to the jungle with the rest of the visitors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>